


Tomorrow

by FlamingGamingFruit



Category: Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: And only kissing, Budding Love, Crack Crossover, First Kiss, M/M, Short & Sweet, The shortest thing I have written in a while, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingGamingFruit/pseuds/FlamingGamingFruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to C2ndy2c1d, I was compelled to write this short piece of shite. </p>
<p>College AU. So Johnny is smart enough to be in college. </p>
<p>Enjoy. ^~^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

This work of fiction is in dedication to C2ndy2c1d. For whom this fic may not have been possible (If I had never seen the art work he/she/they drew for it.) 

I'm still debating whether or not I'm in love with this ship... But the art is cute and the concept works really well.

I remember a post made about this a few months ago... I knew it would become more than a joke so here we are. 

Enjoy this short fluffy piece of shite I wrote in one day. 

~~~

"You look like Elvis." 

It was the first thing Jack had ever said to him. From his position behind the counter at the campus grocery store. Johnny was a college freshman and between workouts, this little store was where he shopped. It was close to his dorm and had basically everything a nearly broke college student needed to survive.

And Jack worked there. Johnny knew the man was a student at his school, as he often did his homework at the counter and had his Wednesday class with Johnny. But besides 'Hello' and 'Have a good day' both of which were laden with his accent of origin, Johnny always assumed Jack simply didn't speak much English. Because before today he never said anything to anyone, as far as he knew. 

Johnny loved a good party but college was the time to crack down and do what he needed to. He could have fun when work was over... But out of all the girls he talked to, Jack always seemed to catch his attention. 

Maybe it was how different they were or how unique Jack was... He didn't know. But here he was, starring at the blonde and expecting a reply. 

"I get a lot of inspiration from him." He says as Jack's eyes look him over... Johnny feeling his face burn as he was 'checked out' by this otherwise silent man. "I can see that. I see you in here often. I thought I might say something..." Jack said, attempting to be social... And Johnny now saw why he was so quiet. Social interaction wasn't his thing. 

"So you decide to call me Elvis?" He said, chuckling through the words as his face colored, contrasting with the paleness of his skin. 

"It was the most interesting thing I could think to say in the moment." Jack said, obviously embarrassed. 

"You could try 'Hi. I'm Jack. I see you in here a lot.'" Johnny replied, his supplies having been forgotten. The look Jack gave him was interesting. It seemed a mix of embarrassment and surprise. 

"You know who I am?" He asked. 

The blonde nodded, "I sit behind you on Wednesday. I just recognized you when I came in." He said as Jack nodded. He seemed finished talking at this point, ringing Johnny's supplies up quickly and handing him a bag. 

Johnny took his groceries and gave Jack a smile and wave, "I'll be in again soon."

~~~

It was a month before Johnny asked Jack a question that wasn't a general one

"Do you ever... Have fun?" Johnny asked, debating between loaves of bread and calling to Jack from across the store. It was usually the two of them anyway. 

"Sometimes? I usually have fun when you come in to talk." Jack replied, focusing on his book.

Johnny raised an eyebrow, "I mean really... Really getting out of here and having fun for once?" He asked again. 

Even from the small distance, Johnny saw him frown. "I... Don't have much time for that." He admitted. "Nor do I know many people at this school to try." He added and Johnny quickly decided on 9 grain bread and approached the counter. 

"Yeah, well you know me. That alone is enough to account for something. Come on, tell me what days you don't work here and I'll make time to hang out with you." 

Now, Johnny had friends. Quite a few of them... But the more he thought about it, he realized these past few weeks he and Jack had connected more than any of those people had with him. He told Jack things that were personal to him normally... What was it about him he felt so comfortable with? 

Maybe it was just the man himself... Because no man or woman had ever brought his walls down so easily. 

He didn't have any tragic sob stories but even the happiest people had their secrets. Yet too often he felt like he could tell Jack those secrets with no worries. And he really wanted to see him outside of this place. That was the truth of it. Johnny just wanted to be around Jack more. 

For a moment he seemed hesitant, scratching his head as if seeking an excuse to say no... But when none was available he merely sighed, "I'm off every Thursday. No work or class.. I take it for personal reasons." He said. 

That was tomorrow. Johnny gave him a smile and clapped his shoulder, "Great. I'll come by your dorm at noon... Where is your dorm again?"

~~~

Johnny felt stupid for how much time he put into himself before meeting Jack. He showered longer than normal, spent more than half an hour on his damn hair...

And eventually decided that trying so hard for a guy he barely knew was stupid. So he wore his usual black t shirt and jeans, keeping a jacket in his car if they went anywhere. 

He drove to the address listed after discovering Jack had his own apartment. He calmly walked to the door and knocked... Not ten seconds later was Jack at the door in slightly less clothing than he expected to find him in. 

Jack was wearing a yukata. Light yellow in color. His hair, long and dark, was down from its usual Ronin style. 

He looked good... But dressed oddly for a meet up. "I can't promise people won't stare at you if we sit down to dinner." He said. But Jack shook his head. "I have already prepared something. We will be here today." 

A little disappointed after all the time he spent getting ready, Johnny acquiesced his demand and walked into his apartment. 

He was surprised at how flawlessly clean it was. How beautiful it was with the simple Japanese decoration. A small infinite waterfall, a Bonzai, several items and relics... The most notable was an old Samurai sword. 

"Please. Sit." Jack said as he knelt onto his mat, a small table with two meals on it was in front of him. It smelled amazing and looked even better. 

"Did you do this for me? You didn't need to." He said, sitting down Indian style... Before switching to a kneel at Jack's insistence.

"You are my first house guest since I've been here... It was the least I could do." He urged as he bowed to his food and took a bite as he and Johnny ate in silence. 

"Is this what you do on your days off?" He asked, noting the T.V. in the corner and the bedroom being sparsely decorated with paintings. He was concerned... He had so little interaction as it was. Why was he always alone? 

"No one else has expressed interest in being around me. Several have pondered but I'm not one to force an interest in something people are unsure of." He said as he set his food down. 

"Aren't you lonely?" He asked... But Jack smiled, "I have you here... I'm not lonely now." He said and Johnny felt his face fluster from the comment. 

"I've been meaning to ask... Where is your family?" Johnny asked and immediately regretted it. Jack's face darkened immensely as he took a drink of his tea. "Do you really want to know?" He asked and Johnny was concerned... His attitude did a 180 from its usual calm and collected demeanor. 

Johnny swallowed his bite. "Only if you want me to..." He said as Jack nodded. "I do... It's just a rough story for me to tell." He said before taking a deep breath... And a few moments to mentally compose himself for the tale.

"As you can likely tell, I'm not a native. I'm from Japan. Lived there nearly all my life. It's where my family is. Or I assume they are..." Jack looked down. "My family disowned me a few years ago. I lived with them until I was an adult... But then came to America. I've been here ever since. Granted it's only been a few months but... It feels like an eternity." 

Johnny was surprised by this revelation. "Why did they disown you?" He asked, not wanting to speak long. Jack sighed at the question. 

"I loved someone. Someone I wasn't supposed to." Jack said, turning his head and feeling his face burn. "A man. My parents took my funding away because I couldn't just love the girl they wanted me to love. And if you aren't aware... Japanese schools are among the most competitive in the world. I didn't stand a chance without support. I didn't make bad marks but I wasn't the best. So I applied to American schools and... Here I am. I haven't spoken to my family since I came here... So this is me trying to atone for what I've done... And even then. I'm sitting here and having dinner with a man... My parents would be disappointed." 

Johnny was frowning, "That's stupid. Your parents should love you no matter what. So what if you love men? It didn't stop my mama from loving me when I told her. She didn't disown me for being into men and women... You have to be you." He said. 

Jack didn't meet his gaze for a long time... But when he did, he was smiling. "Johnny, thank you for listening... This is the most at peace I've been in weeks." 

The two shared a look for a long moment... And Johnny threw caution to the wind, leaning forward and giving him a chaste kiss on his lips... It was sweet... Innocent... Nothing more. But with it came a whole host of promises. Ones in which Johnny intended to keep.

"I know it's hard but... You don't have to face this alone anymore... If you don't want to anymore." He said and Jack smiled, cheeks burning red , clashing nicely with his smile as he nodded and they settled back down to eat again.

The air was silent and the mood was comfortable as they finished the food Jack had made. After the dishes were cleaned Jack said he needed time to think on his own. Johnny had to study, so he said that was fine as he walked to the door. 

But he stopped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso. 

"I don't want to be alone in this anymore, Johnny." Jack said as the blonde turned around to hug him back... A warm and happy embrace as their time together came to a close. At least for the day. "And you won't be. I'll be here. I promise..." He says. 

"Tomorrow?" He asked, signaling he wanted to see Johnny tomorrow.  
He pulled back and starred at Jack, a new light surrounding him as they stood in his open doorway. 

"I'll be here."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot... But I may be convinced to try more with these two if enough people would be interested.


End file.
